Human Realm
by Toneri
Summary: A demon trapped in the human realm is stuck fitting into the human standards, though you’ll notice he’s not complaining too much.


Authors Note: I do not own the original story line, or any Inuyasha characters, this is simply my interpretation of another story through two characters from the Inuyasha character list. I made a few changes. This will be a one-shot and then I'll put the additional chapters on a sequel of sorts. Hope I don't confuse anyone.

Summary: A demon trapped in the human realm is stuck fitting into the human standards, though you'll notice he's not complaining too much.

Unicorn Redo: nothing to do with the actual story.

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha, and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello Inuyasha." The congregation said.

While that may be true, I can tell you right now that nobody here sees my real problem. While I may have been an alcoholic, I have been off the stuff for 856 days now, and I never plan to go back. I come for the people, though tonight seems to be a bit thin. There are a multitude of groups, the stuck-at-home housewives, the 50 year old men who never felt the need to get off, some high school punks, and a really old lady who looks like she waited through the Stone Age just to stand up and announce that she is an alcoholic.

The important reason for going to these meeting is because a lot of younger women who tend to push away their families are there. These women also tend to be less noticeable when they go missing, no family or friends to look for them. This seems like a bust though, not a single one here to pick off, oh well.

Well back to my real problem though. "Hello, I'm Inuyasha and I am a demon."

This isn't a joke either; I'm a real live demon. The red eyes, the fangs, the ears…well those aren't as stereotyped…

I was banished to the human realm after a little mishap with my half-brother. Turns out the guy decided to marry a human and went to earth to live with her. Everybody thought I killed him, since we didn't exactly get along. Anyway, the prick lives on earth, every so often I'll stop by for a good fight. Humans are just so weak…I guess they can't really help that.

Banishment used to mean immediate death by sticks and stones. I think of it as a swarm of bees taking down a human, they won't stop following, and they're way too many of them to stop. Though now a day's humans tend to just want to get along with each other so they either just ignore us, or are oblivious, I'm really not sure which... It doesn't matter much to me either way, just makes moving around them easier.

I find that I really enjoy it here; it's like letting the wolf into the chicken coop. I get to roam around this place looking for anyone I want, to do anything I want to them. Nice, right! I still can't figure out how no one notices me, here I am walking around with red eyes and claws and nobody says a thing, though I shouldn't be complaining.

I found a few things out during some of my roams, the thrill of blood. It was an accident the first time it happened. This women I met in a bar came up to me and said she liked by eyes, said they reminded her of her old dog. I went back with her to her apartment, and as we're going at it I scratch her wrists. Needless to say it went a little further than the wrist that night. I found it to be the most delicious sensation I had ever felt.

I've done it to men and women, though I do prefer women, that way I get laid at the same time, and who doesn't like to have their cake and eat it too. And let me tell you, I like cake.

One weird thing though is the ears, I can run around with red eyes and claws, but people start to panic when they see the ears. There just ears! What's wrong with you people? Though by demon standards they're a little weird, I guarantee though that our response isn't to run outside screaming about mutants. I do wear hats quite often now however.

But I digress…well this was a bust.

I consider going to an actual bar, but I really have gotten over that addiction and I don't want to be tempted.

As I'm headed home I smell the sweet aroma of coffee, one addiction I still haven't been able to kick. I decide one cup can't hurt, so I head inside. I see a mousy looking woman in the corner of the store reading a book. Who is at a coffee shop on a Friday night reading a book, somebody with no friends! I go to the counter and order a coffee, black, none of that frilly stuff. After I get my coffee I head to the booth across from hers and sit down. I want to see what she does when she sees me.

After slowly putting down her book she looks up and says "You're the first demon I've ever seen."

I'm floored, what the hell. I'm not too sure what to say so I settle for, "Do you see demons often?"

With a dead-pan expression she states, "You're the first."

The women wasn't exactly my ideal victim, she was a lot shorter than I'd like, though with me being 6'4" can't really help that. For a demon though, I'm rather short, my father alone was 7'2". I can overlook that since she can see me though.

She goes to take a sip of her coffee, but finds it empty.

As I'm about to ask something else, can't be sure on the response, when someone can see me for the first time and seems too bored about it, one can be a little confused; she gets up.

I feel like a complete idiot, someone can finally tell who I am and I blow it.

While I'm sitting there shocked, she comes back with a fresh cup of coffee. "Want to get out of here?"

After finishing her coffee she tells me her name is Kagome and we leave together, she heads over to a pink car that has me grimacing.

I don't usually ride in cars anyway; can you imagine my claws on leather? She gets in the driver's seat and waits for me to get into the passengers.

I ask, "Where are we going?"

She starts to merge into traffic while saying, "My place."

As soon as we get there I thought she was going to jump me, I find that I'm pretty irresistible to women here.

She doesn't though. She lets her cat out and then feeds her fish. I guess that cat isn't one for fish sticks, can't say I blame him. I'm not much of a seafood connoisseur myself.

As soon as she finishes feeding the fish, than she jumps me.

She's pretty good to; afterwards she is lying on my chest and I'm rubbing her bare back just thinking, I need to stop by coffee shops and bookstores more often. Maybe this chick is my soul mate, she can see me after all, and I didn't think about cutting her open even once during.

"Your name?" she asks, I'm somewhat shocked, most don't bother, though most don't really have the time. I decide to indulge her; she won't be around to much longer anyway. I say simply, "Inuyasha" that should satisfy her.

While I'm thinking I stop paying attention to what she is doing, and I start to feel a tingling sensation originating from my ears. I didn't know they could do that. I roll her onto her back and think about taking her again, it is her fault after all. Before I start I also think about the kill, killing is almost as pleasurable as sex, except I only get to do it once. After pinning her hands down, I decide I can always kill her tomorrow.

Feel free to review about the story, though I'm not too sure how to feel about any I receive. This is strictly a pleasure piece, I wrote something I just happen to think fits in this genre, otherwise I wouldn't of bothered putting it up.


End file.
